The Frozen Fugitive
by pieperson28
Summary: The Ice Queen. If Anna was spring, Elsa was Winter. Then she came along, and everything was thrown out of balance. Scandals, marriages, dances and the possible return of an old rival along with this, fugitive with powers of her own. Full summary inside. Femslash/yuri, some (w)incest (Elsanna), Kristanna, ElsaxOFC. HIATUS (I'm trying to finish another one of my stories right now.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note!**

**Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Frozen! 3! Heh... Anyways! One of the reasons I haven't put as much time as I know I could into my Little Mermaid fic (which if you haven't, you should definitely check out). I'm so excited, I can't every express it in words, so just read this! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Summary**

The Ice Queen. If Anna was spring, Elsa was Winter. The two were always together, Spring follows Winter wherever it goes. Destined to be together forever, but at the same time, always separate. It was wrong, they could never be together, Winter and Spring and then the impossible happened. Summer came to Arendelle. She never thought anyone else would be able to thaw her frozen heart, especially not some fugitive girl. But there's more to this than meets the eye. Someone who might need to Elsa to fix her, as much as Elsa herself needs help facing her inner demons and hard past. Dark and deep, hot and cold clash as her arrival brings a new threat to the little country that is no longer being ignored. Scandals, marriages, dances and the possible return of an old rival. Love will thaw..?

**There will be some Elsanna and potentially darker things later that might cause me to change the rating. Oh yeah, this also has Femslash, yay! (don't like, don't read).

* * *

"After her!"

"Watch out!"

"Don't let her escape!"

A ripple passed through the crowed market square. A small shape, fast as a shadow, could be seen darting around and through the people. Several larger men followed behind forcing their way through the dense and confused crowd.

"Make way everybody! Part please!" half a dozen of the Queens new guard rode up on horses and the crowd finally parted forming a circle around the two sets of soldiers.

After the incident with Hans, Queen Elsa had made a petition for a local guard to be created. It was quickly passed and there was certainly no shortage of volunteers. Although they were a separate group from the smaller royal guard they were funded by the Queen, and many children enjoyed gathering to watch the new heroes practice in the courtyard (when it wasn't being used as an ice rink).

Arendelle was small and had never before needed any sort of army so everything had to be ordered and made new. Their armor was scant, but still an impressive shining silver with a blue tint, blue accents and dark blue cloak. A blue stone in the pummel of the short sword strapped to their sides went well with Arendelle's new snowflake insignia which stood out proudly on the breast plate.

The Captain was an older yet sturdy man with a few hints of gray in his close cropped hair, and in his beard. He frowned as the leader of the other group swore under his breath when the shadow disappeared over the bridge. "Dismount!" his low rumbling voice echoed through the square that as a hush fell over it and the group dismounted in practiced synchronization. "State your business, you are causing a disruption."

The opposing man's scowl deepened "We're here on orders from Corona. Right now you are interrupting-"

"Do you have papers?" he interrupted feeling uneasy about the suspicious shifting figure in front of him.

"You are interrupting a very important assignment issued by-"

"Papers?"

The man gritted his teeth in frustration, "We were dispatched short notice and immediately, we don't have any papers."

The Captain just sighed and shook his head, "We're going to have to do something about that then."

The man shifted again running his hands through ruffled black hair the insignia on his breast plate catching the sun.

"Captain!" one of the newer recruits nudged the older man, "Look at his coat of arms."

A silver wave design with a cross and sun rising out of the center.

"Southern Isles." A mummer passed through the silent crowd. "You boys are gonna have to come with us then."

* * *

Elsa was able to control the weather with her emotions, but the natural weathers influence on her was just as powerful on her and right now she was being affected by it. She woke up to a feeling that although strange was not entirely foreign.

Hot.

She woke up hot, hotter then she could ever remember saying. Even though she was the Snow Queen she had felt the feeling before, maybe it was because she was the Ice Queen, because her body temperature was so naturally low that she was actually very sensitive to heat.

She stretched with a large lazy, very un-queen like yawn, _fires, in the summer outside when she was younger, Anna, she was warm, warm in Anna's arms…No!_

She threw off her light blue bed sheets and sat up quickly causing the blood to rush to her head. This heat was different. It was like a spark, like she had eaten something spicy and now that burn was starting to spread through her body. However it wasn't pleasant, it was an invasive thing. It tingled uncomfortably in her gut and across her skin. Something was wrong with the weather and she could feel it.

She ran her fingers through her thick platinum blonde locks trying to work out a few of the tangles. Thank god her hair was tamer than Anna's in the morning, no wonder she was always late. How the exuberant ginger's beautiful locks could change into such a mess in the rest of night always amazed Elsa.

She wandered over to her dresser rubbing sleep out of her eyes smiling a little as she remembered one incident when they were children. It took four servants and over half an hour to get little Anna to sit still enough to tame her hair when Elsa had teased her with snow when they weren't looking.

It only took a few strokes of a brush before her hair was ready to be tied back into its signature braid. Her thoughts drifted to Anna again wondering if the girl was awake yet, _she never used to rise this late…_

Her little grin was gone and her look of concern turned into a frown as she noticed the bright blush on her cheeks.

"Stop thinking about her, stop it!" she muttered to herself, her reflections admonishing finger pointed right back at her. _Conceal, don't feel…_ the old familiar phrase drifted into her head "No, you promised just…just, don't think about it!" she pulled off her nightgown and headed towards her closet. The air on her skin felt surprisingly good in just a bra and panties and it pulled her away from Anna and back to heat. Hot, and getting hotter, it was almost unbearable now. She closed the doors to her closet disregarding the blue garments making herself an ice gown that brought a momentary relief from the burning hot flash she was suffering from right now.

Staggering back to her mirror stumbling to catch herself leaning heavily on the counter she stared up into her hooded blue eyes and flushed face. Maybe the color on her cheeks and fluttering in her stomach wasn't all because of her sister then. Another wave of heat sent her suddenly to the ground, where she leaned with her back against the dresser.

_Cold, I need, cold, it's so hot. Ice, ice!_ She twirled her finger rejoicing inside at the cool it sent through her body and into the room to use her powers before she felt another wave of heat travel up in the burning pit of her stomach making her let out a small cry and keel over, passing out on the floor.

It was already starting off to be a bad day.

* * *

Anna rose promptly at 11 o'clock. She sat up with a huge stretch and fantastic yawn that would have looked strange on anybody else (especially with her hair creating a crazy red halo around her head), but only made the energetic princess look even cuter. A surprisingly warm breeze wafted through her window that made her perk up more at the fresh smell of summer. She got brushed her hair and tied it back in her twin braids faster than you might have thought she was able to and quickly dressed in a light green cotton dress. Skipping out of her room humming softly she ran into one of the servants who was practically running down the hall.

"Oof!"

"Ah! Your majesty!" she bowed, "I am so sorry!"

"It's alright Eilana, but why are in such a hurry?" she said looking at the very flustered maid.

"Oh my! Your majesty! You could, I mean." She gasped out of breath, "Her highness! The Queen!"

"Eilana?" _Elsa? What's wrong with-_

"Queen Elsa is missing!"

"Missing?"

The maid nodded vigorously, "Kai went to go check on her this morning, she didn't show up to her meeting and there was no response when he knocked on the door. It wouldn't open when he tried to go in and you can't see anything in the window."

Anna just blinked, _missing, again. This is, the fifth time you done this to me Elsa? _"I shall go check her room myself then. Thank you for telling me about this Eilana."

Anna hurried towards her sister's room the spring in her step all gone now she was swept up in memory and worry. _The first time was when she ran at coronation. Then she chased us out of the ice palace… does that count? She ran after being locked in jail… The fourth would be, that ball we threw. Where is she now? There are no suitors to chase her away, no crowds of people, no me. _She cringed at that thought before arriving outside that white door.

A nervous swallow and a deep breath before raising her hand to knock like she had so many times before this, tap tap tap-tap tap.

"Elsa?" no response. She frowned, _the door, Kai couldn't open the door. _She flinched when she touched the knob. _Ice cold…_ She pushed lightly on the door but it didn't budge an inch.

"Elsa?" she pushed a little harder this time. The door creaked like there was a layer of frost she had to break to get in. Oh wait…Elsa. Push. Elsa. Push. Elsa! Push! ELSA! With one more hard shove there was a crunch and shattering sound as she broke though the ice that had frozen the hinges and fell in through the door.

Anna stood up slowly brushing the snow and ice off her hands and dress and came face to face with a large ice spike that had shot out of the wall. She gasped and looked around the room following the trail of spikes sticking out of the walls and ceiling that got closer together until they all came to a stop, pointing at...

"ELSA!" the Queen was curled up on the floor where she had fallen earlier and was shivering, Anna could hear her teeth chattering from where she stood in the doorway.

"Elsa!" Anna slowly worked her way through the sharp glittering maze towards her sister. "Elsa, can you hear me?" As close as she could get was just out of reach, the tips of her fingers centimeters away from the train of her dress. She bit her lip and looked around for another way to her sister.

"Come one Elsa, wake up. Wake up for just a minute, melt the spikes for me so I can get you some help!"

A bleary blue eye slowly opened, "An…na?" she rasped weakly.

"Elsa!" she reached out again but then pulled back as she felt the spike she was leaning on begin to disappear. The ice didn't disappear in the normally quick receding way that left a light shinning dust, instead it felt like it took hours for a small path to form as the spikes melted, dripping water everywhere. Anna ran over and cradled Elsa's head against her and cringed.

"Elsa, you're burning up!" she said gingerly touching her forehead moving some of her bangs out of the way. She was shaking violently with the chills her teeth still chattering loudly.

"An….na" she groaned again before that one blue eye closed again.

"Elsa!? Alright, we need to get you some help!" Anna was smaller but surprisingly strong and her sister was skinny so it didn't take much to heft her up with one of her arms draped over Anna's shoulders.

However Anna soon gave up trying to drag her sister's dead to the infirmary that way, _screw this, I was never one to care about looking like a princess! _She scooped Elsa up and carried her bridal style as fast as she dared to the medical wing brushing off servants that tried to help,

"I've got her. Go get a doctor!"

_Elsa is the _Ice_ Queen, she's never been sick before and now she's burning with a fever! Oh Elsa…_

When she got to the medical wing she gently laid Elsa down on one of the crisp white beds when Eilana burst in through the door looking even more flustered than earlier.

"Princess! Youfoundherohmygoshissheok?" she spat out in one breathless rush running to kneel by Elsa's bed.

"Uh…" Anna blushed because she didn't understand a word of what Eilana had said and because the energetic maid was leaning over the Queen looking like she wanted to stroke her cheek but just barely restraining herself. "Where's the doctor?"

She snapped out of her little daze staring at the queen and spoke at a more controlled speed, "He's on his way. He was on a house call delivering a baby out in the country when the weather suddenly got worse."

"The weather?" Anna strode over towards the window gasping as she pulled back the curtains to see it starting to snow quite heavily. "Elsa…" she turned around to see Eilana practically swooning over Elsa again. "Eilana do you think you could bring me some damp rags, a change of clothes and a glass of water?"

"Oh course your majesty!" she lingered on Elsa just a moment before scurrying out of the room to do her appointed tasks.

Anna sighed and sat down on the bed next to Elsa who whimpered and shivered before wrapping her hot arms around Anna's waist and curling up next to her.

_I don't think I've ever felt Elsa this warm before. She frowned and absently stroked Elsa's hair, I don't think I like it very much actually. She's not cold, she's cool and, refreshing when she hugs me. She's just hot and sick right now._

Elsa whimpered again in her sleep hugging Anna tighter making the younger sister smile despite the circumstances. They stayed like that until Eilana returned with the requested items. Anna removing herself from Elsa's grip caused the older girl to let out a small groan and Anna quickly dismissed the servant telling her that they didn't wish to be disturbed unless it was the doctor.

First Anna had to remove Elsa's half melted ice dress (thank goddess she was wearing cloth underwear!) she then washed her sisters gorgeously pale skin with one of the damp rags before putting the nightgown Eilana had brought as fast as possible.

_I'm more nervous and embarrassed around her now and she's not even conscious! Get a hold of_ _yourself woman! This is your sister and she's sick_. She placed another damp rag on her forehead and then sat at the head of the bed leaning back as Elsa took up her position cuddling Anna's side like earlier.

* * *

Anna assumed she had drifted off into sleep because the next thing she knew she was being woken up by a painfully tight grip on her waist.

"Elsa." She grunted struggling out of the sick girl's tight grip. Immediately Elsa whimpered and curled up into the fetal position shaking and thrashing. Having experienced plenty of her own after the incident with Hans Anna realized Elsa was having a nightmare.

"Elsa! Elsa!" a gust of cold wind blew through the room knocking over a few jars and sending some other medical papers stacked on the desk flying. "Elsa!" Anna was almost blown off the bed by the force of the wind and snow. Smirking at the de ja vu this gave her, she took a deep breath before jumping on the thrashing girl grabbing her arms trying to pin her down.

"Elsa! It's just a dream Elsa, you need to wake up! Elsa!" she hissed in pain as Elsa tried to buck her off. Her hands, which Anna had pinned over her head were starting to freeze the headboard and Anna could see tears streaking her face as she cried in her sleep. She was ice cold, but also burning hot with fever at the same time.

"Elsa! Elsa!" she called her sister's name over and over again until she began to calm down.

It looked like the worst was over and she was about to wake up "Elsa?" the Queen groaned and shook her head trying to weakly push Anna off.

"Elsa. Elsa wake up." the older girl's eyes shot up and she sat up quick enough to push Anna off of her and down to the foot of the bed. Her normally clear ice blue eyes were glazed over and, Anna gasped leaning closer.

"Elsa?" she leaned forwards peering into her face. Around the edge of the deep blue of her eyes, was a ring of shinning gold.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**~Piepie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note!**

**This took a while sorry! Wow...I just felt so guilty, never updating like...ever... It definitely needs some polishing, fixer up-ing, but I thought, it's mostly hashed out so I should update. Horray! Hopefully there's another chapter later today for my other fic (which you should also check out), thanks for reading!**

* * *

Melting, everything was hot and melting. The Ice Queen had only felt this terrified once and that was at coronation when Anna had taken away her glove. Or when she hit Anna the first time when they were children. The second time? That happened didn't it? She had hurt her sister, twice. Hans, he tried to kill her; that was scary. Who was Hans again? Where was she? Her crown, her dress, her castle, everything was melting around her. She stood staring at a vast emptiness, the puddles of her life swirling around her ankles.

"NOOOOOO!" Elsa whirled around to see Anna, reaching out towards her as she turned into a statue of ice again.

"Anna!" she tried to move, to run to her sister, but her legs were stuck. The water was up to her mid-thigh now and rising faster. Things were still melting, the sun beat down and Anna's statue began to sag a little under the hot light. She was struggling, splashing as the water level continued to climb up to her chest now.

She sobbed clawing desperately at the water. "Anna!" for every move forward it seemed like Anna just got farther and farther away. The water was up to her neck now, Anna was almost completely submerged when suddenly a single melting drop fell from Anna's eye and fell into the water and everything froze.

The ripple spread from Anna's statue and the water stilled and began to slowly go down and Elsa was able to move again. The sun still shined bright overhead but the atmosphere had changed, it was brighter now as if high on the North Mountain, the atmosphere was thin and everything was clear and cool.

Then Elsa was hugging Anna's statue like she had when she had been frozen the first time. Tears were streaming down her cheeks but that was the only water left. Her breath was now visible and a light snow had started to fall but Elsa didn't notice any of it caught up in the nightmare that she had hurt her sister again.

The faintest of whispers floated on the now gently cool breeze "Elsa." Her head shot up from where it was crying on Anna's shoulder.

A little louder this time "Elsa."

"Anna? Anna!" her vision began to fade and Anna's icy visage began to disappear from Elsa's vision.

"Anna! Anna!" she gasped and rocketed upright, the blood running away from her head and the bright light sending her reeling.

"Elsa! Elsa are you alright?" her sister's face, her real, warm, living face, came into focus and quickly blurred as Elsa's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"Anna!" her name was the only thing Elsa seemed to be able to say as Anna held her crying body close stroking her hair and whispering soft things into her ear until she calmed down.

* * *

The wind had picked up and starting whipping and whirling flurries of snow around violently causing the few who dared venture out in this weather regret that they had. The lone black figure continued to trudge through the snow, North. She couldn't tell if they were still following her but she didn't want to take that chance, there was no time to rest when you were being hunted.

The snow had picked up just as she had crossed to the other side of the bridge and started into the forest. A few hours later, the trees had started becoming more and more sparse being replaced with rocks and over a foot of snow. She stopped, gasping and out of breath for what seemed like the millionth time in the past fifteen minutes and regretted not stopping at the one inhabited place she had seen since entering the forest.

_Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna was it?_

"I could really use a sauna right now." She grumbled shivering and shaking herself off before continuing her trek.

_Just keep walking. You can't stop now but ugh. I've never been so cold in my entire life._

The farther she went the more she could feel her flame flicker and the more exhausted she became but every time she stopped she thought she would hear a soldiers foot fall or the clicks of marching armor. She stopped to rest again before she heard a sound that might have actually been worse than the soldiers. Up, up, up, up the mountain.

AaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwOoooooOooooooooOoOoooooo!

The eerie sound floated across the still night sending more shivers up her spine. She glanced around before picking up her pace and pulling her threadbare cloak tighter around her shoulders.

_Cold. Cold. Freezing ice and cold._

"You just had to run north didn't you?" she grumbled to herself wincing as the howls sounded again.

_Cold. Cold. Freezing ice and cold._

The words swirled around inside her head just as cold as the flakes outside her head. Her entire body felt heavily and numb and cold. Everything was cold. Her vision fogged like her breath in front of her and she stumbled again. Everything was so, fuzzy now. When did it get so fuzzy?

A cliff face, now there was a cliff face in front of her. The rock was bitter cold on the palm of her hand but she just couldn't find the strength now to stand on her own. A stair case, a shining icy blue stair case. It crossed a dark rift, but at the top-

"A castle?" she laughed stumbling towards the crystal stairs, "Of course it's a castle. You've really gone mad now. A castle…"

The stairs were almost warm in comparison to the way her numb body felt. She stumbled stiffly through the door. The ice was working its way into her bones, into her soul. She finally fell, stumbling on the slick ice and sliding to a slow stop into the center of the entryway just in front of a large fountain. A large cold white mass was the last thing she saw before passing out into a cold unconsciousness.

* * *

Elsa had cried herself back into a nice, thankfully dreamless sleep. She stirred a few times when her sister had to leave but only now had her mysterious fever broke and she actually began to wake up. A pair of comfortingly warm arms was wrapped around her and her head was comfortably snuggled into someone's chest. Bleary crystal eyes, red from crying slowly opened to see her sister peacefully asleep with her mouth slightly open snoring lightly. Her eyes immediately snapped open and a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"Oh Anna…" she sighed brushing a stray hair from her face. A strange feeling came over her. She had felt a shadow of it when Anna had saved her from Hans but that was quickly swallowed by the crushing sorrow that she had failed the only person she had tried her whole life to keep safe. Now laying here, it was back and different.

Anna had often come to Elsa's room in the middle of the night crying with her own nightmares after all that had happened. Elsa of course had been more than glad to hold her and sooth away her sister's fears. Now the roles were reversed and staring up at Anna, she felt a slightly different kind of fluttering in her chest.

"I love you Anna." She whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

_I love you Anna._

Elsa's body temperature had dropped back since she had woken up but now it was threatening to go back up again and the blush on her face only got darker. A tingle spread through her body, it was warm, which scared her at first but she just kept staring at her sister's face and the fear slowly faded.

_It's not hot, just warm_. "I love you Anna." She breathed again kissing her cheek. Another kiss lower, at the corner of her mouth and then... It was hardly even a kiss, Elsa had frozen at the first touch so their lips were just barely brushing each other.

Anna's breath was warm and heavy with sleep and Elsa's was low, cool and shallow with her increasing heart rate. Her eyes were half lidded as she drowned in the sensations that were stirring in her, the questions what am I was doing, and more importantly, what should I do now, were echoes of what they should have been.

Then Anna gave a little moan, her arms tightened around her sister and she pressed their lips together, really pressed their lips together, and kissed her passionately. It short circuited her brain and she couldn't have pulled away even if she was in control of her body (not that she would have wanted to even then).

Anna pulled back as she sleepily blinked open her eyes and Elsa practically jumped off of her fleeing to the other side of the bed. The tingling in her lips didn't compare to the trembling that spread through her body causing a layer of ice to form around her end of the bed.

_Anna. I kissed Anna! My first kiss. My sister._

"Elsa?" she yawned, "Elsa what's wrong?"

_I kissed my sister! This is so wrong! What have I done?_

Her arms were wrapped tightly around her and a light snow was beginning to fall in the room now as she shook her head.

_I'm a monster._

"Elsa?" panicked eyes focused on Anna's blurry sleep filled ones.

_We're ruined now. I can't believe it. My sister. Anna. Anna. Anna!_

"Anna, I-…I have to go!" she stood up and looking around for some clothes.

_Clothes, clothes, where are they?_

Anna's eyes opened a little more recognizing the fear in her sister's voice, "Elsa…wait don't go! Why?" she grabbed her arm and Elsa flinched violently away, an ice spike shooting out of the walls as if to protect her.

_Conceal, don't feel._

"I-I'm sorry Anna. I just. I need some fresh air ok?" she waved her hand to thaw the ice before mentally slapping herself.

_An ice dress! Of course!_

"Where are-"

"I'm just going to go up and check on the castle ok? Short trip. I'll uh." She spoke with her hands, her ice dress rapidly forming over and replacing her pajamas. "I'll be back before sunset ok? I'll tell Kai to suspend any business so you don't have to worry about it. Just go hang out with Kristoff or something." She called running out the door before bewildered Anna could say anything.

Elsa calmed herself down enough so she could walk swiftly yet dignified, like any good queen should resisting the urge to run with every step. Taking nothing, she stopped only to tell Kai what was happening before continuing her brisk walk out the same door she had used the first time she fled to the harbor. She flinched at the bright sunlight that greeted her and stopped for a moment to let her eyes adjust.

_How long was I unconscious?_

The water lapped gently at the shore as she hugged herself again fighting back the bad memories, old and new, that we racing through her head.

_Love will thaw._

She flinched a little at that thought before taking a deep breath. She drew up all that disgusting love she felt for her sister and used it to ensure her magic wouldn't push Arendelle back into a near ice age and took a hesitant step onto the water. The second time she had tried to run was when they had thrown that ball. She had run out the front door. Nobody got in her way as she fled back up to the safety of her ice palace. However when she came back she was questioned harshly and only Anna had been able to keep her from running again, protecting her from angry questions.

It had been hard getting to where she was, being comfortable enough to throw a ball. After she had ran again it was like starting from square one. One step forwards two steps back she had had to gain the people's trust again.

_Not this time. As long as the harbor doesn't freeze nobody will know. I'll just sneak out now and back in tomorrow. No one will be any the wiser._

She nodded to herself, once on the other side she looked back only to make sure the harbor wouldn't freeze over before finally allowing herself to sprint off into the woods.

Even though she had only run there twice the path was burned into her mind, familiar as the palace at night she maneuvered easily through the trees, up, up, up the mountain.

_Wandering Oaken's Trading post and Sauna. I'm halfway there._

Another hour of walking and something twitched inside her. The naturally occurring snow that was always there in the higher mountains had become her outlet. She couldn't, didn't, dare lose control of herself again while in Arendelle but she couldn't just leave everything pent up inside so she directed her magic here. Whenever the clouds that were constantly snowing around the peak of the mountain turned dark, the villagers knew the queen was having a bad day. Thankfully no one but Kristoff went anywhere near the mountain with the constant swirling snow.

The sparse trees and rocks had been frozen in sharp points and the snow got deeper with every step. She could see her castle, her safe place, up higher still, when another path intersected with her own.

The path was strange, a winding trail of charred trees that Elsa could follow, coming up from Arendelle and snaking farther up into the mountains. She ran her hand along the blacked bark of one of the trees and a tingle of warm ran up through her fingers and settled into her chest.

A blush spread across her cheeks and she was thankful for the snow and wind that had picked up with her agitation.

"Up into the mountains…" her eyes widened at the thought that floated through her mind and she took off running again towards her castle. The path twisted up, even after the trees had thinned and disappeared Elsa could still follow it by the melted snow and blacked rocks.

Thankfully the stairs were still intact if not a little warped but a wave of her hand quickly fixed that. She slowed as she approached the doors, the heat that she had felt when she touched the tree had built like earlier and standing in the doorway she felt wary about entering her own castle.

She pushed the doors open and all wind, all movement stopped.

_It's warm in here._

* * *

**There it is! Thanks again for reading! Sorry it's not very good right now and very late...heh...anyways...**

**Shout out time!**

**SkatingonSunshine**

**AltonHammen**

**The Plasma**

**Madielovesyou21 (thanks for the review)**

**FyrBornRayne**

**WhiteFoxLia**

**princezilla**

**LoneliLawliet**

**Coronach**

**DarkDragonFires12**

**EmoPokemon**

**dayla859**

**Thanks so much for reading! oh, and another question. Should I change the name of this fic to something like "Blue fire burns hottest" or something? "The Frozen Fugitive still bothers me a little as a name. I personally don't like it much but, whatever right? Comment or P.M. (if you want to) that'd be great!**

**~piepie**


End file.
